Do You Want To Play ?
by D Mason
Summary: When Sara, Chelsea's little sister stows away on the tour bus she finds more than music happens on the Molly Phillps tour


So Weird and the Characters from So Weird are owned by Disney and Fair Dinkum productions.  
  
Other characters and the storyline are the aruthors.  
  
  
  
# This Fanfiction is based on a true story  
  
Do you want to play ? By PShawTx  
  
The Tour bus was parked in front of Molly's house. It was being loaded for a new tour. In Fi's room on the bus two teen girls. "I think thats everything." Annie said. "I can't think of anything we forgot." Fi replied. "We will give the house a once over later." She added. "Mr B and your mom sure want to be sure we are ready jump in the bus and go in the morning" Annie said. "I think they don't want to set a start time then not get off till two hours later anymore. So we better not forget anything. My mom said we leave at 8pm sharp. No excuses." Fi said "We never got off at the time we said we would when I stayed with your family last school year." Annie replied.  
  
It was the lst tour of the summer. Annie coming was a last minute change. When Annie returned to her parents the plan was she would join the tour agein mid summer. The organazation that her parents work for want them to give some lectures on there work in Pakistan. The lecture scedule was tight. They would either be lecturing, preparing a lecture or sleeping most of the time which ment Annie would be alone alot. They talked it over with Annie and decide if Molly would that Annie could spent the two weeks of the lectures with Molly on tour. Annie like the idea of seeing Fi, Jack and her friends in Hope Spring agein so soon. Annie's father teased her saying you would rather be with them than your parents. When he said that the look on Annie's face changed. Her parents could tell she was thinking she hurt there feeling by being happy about staying with Mollys family agein. "You didn't hurt our feelings Annie." Her father told her. "I'm Sorry I teased you like that. I should not have." He said "Sweety we don't have a problem with you and how you feel about Molly and her family. We know you grew to really care about them while you were there. Its ok really." Her mon reasured her. "I really missed you all while I stayed with Molly's family." Annie said "Yea we know you love us. Its ok to think of Mollys family as your second family." Annie felt alot better.  
  
Lisa called Molly and asked if it would be ok with her. Molly said sure we would love to have her come on tour with us. Lisa found out that Annie would have to get there in two days to leave with them from Hope Springs. It was decided that Kevin, Annie's dad, would acompany Annie to Hope Springs. They would leave the next day.  
  
"Ok check, check, check." Jack said seeing if he had everything loaded on the tour bus he planed to take. "You all ready to hit the road man"? Clu asked. "Everything is loaded on bus, how bout you and Cary?" Jack asked. "You know it, everything is packed and stuffed." Clu replied. " I am so looking forward to getting on the road agein." he said. "You meam you are so looking forward to no college classes." Jack said. "Hey a person can take only so much education." Clu replied."Yea when that person is making c's in many of his classes." Jack said "There hi c's" Clu replied. They both started laughing.  
  
That evening Rhonda, Chelsea, Candy and Den were over. "I wish you could have stayed longer. you just got here yesterday." Chelsea said. "Me too guys." Annie said. "We miss you not being here." Rhonda said. "Yea they were mopeing after you left all over the place." Jack said. Rhonda picked up a pillow and shoved it towards Jack. "You want to eat this pillow?" She said to him. "Maybe you were wrong Jack, maybe it was pms." Den said. "Shut up." Chelsea said. "Guys please." Annie said to try and calm thing down. "Girls can be so touchy." Clu said. "And guys act so much like......guys. Fi said. "Ok lets talk about something else before this gets out of hand." Cary suggested. They did and the rest of the evening went by ok. "Bye guys see most of you when you get back." Chelsea said. " I'll be sure and come over and look after sweetpea while your gone Fi." Candy said. "Thanks Candy." Annie would be picked up by her parents during the tour so would not be coming back to Hope Springs at the end of the tour. They all said goodbye to each other.  
  
The next morning There was running back and forth from the tour bus. Loading last minute stuff, stuff that they needed the night before. At almost 8 am "Ok everyone ready. If you don't have something packed your have to leave it here." Molly said. Everyone said the same thing. "Were ready to go." "We gave the house a once over." Jack said. "We did the same at our house." Carey added. At 8 am " Ok lets head up and move' em out." Molly said. Irene turned to Ned in the drivers seat. "The word is given Mr Bell." she said. I, I, Ned replied and shut the cab door turned the key and the bus started to move. It was not long before they were on the open road. Just after they left before they got to the hi way Irene told Jack, Annie , and the rest. "This is a non stop leg of the tour. We can't get there in time other wise. We will only be stopping for gas and nobody gets off when we do because we don't want to have to come find you." "Seven hours streaght, oh man." Fi said not liking it. "Not even to get quickly sum munchies?" Clu asked. "Not even that." Molly said. "Oh thats just not fair." Clu said. "You will survive son." Irene said.  
  
About 3 hrs down the road Irenes cell rang. "Hello?" "Hi I'll get..... no you don't want to talk to one of them? Are you sure? No just us. She did. That would convince me. Ok we will check and I will call you back. I'm sure she's ok. bye." Irene hung up. "We have a stowaway on board. Chelesa's little sister Sara is hiding some where on the bus." Irene said. "How? we didn" see her when we were loading." Molly said. "She must have snuck on board this moring I guess." Irene said. "We can always use another roadie." Ned said from the front. "Not helping dear." Irene replied. "Hey I way just kidding." "I know dear, I know." Irene said. "Want me to pull over first chance?" Ned asked. "No we can find her without stopping." Molly said.  
  
"What was that about Chelsea?" Annie asked. She was focused on something else and only heard bits and pieces of what Irene and Molly said. "Chelsea's little sister is hiding on the bus somewhere. Her mom just called and told us." Irene said. "Sara's here?" Fi said. "Yes she is. would you find her Fi." Molly said. "Ok mom." Fi replied. "I'll help." Annie said. She motioned for Cary to get up to let her out. Then both girls disappeared into the living area.  
  
"Ok you check our room and i'll check the guys room." Fi said to Annie. A few minutes later in the hall. "She's not in our room." Annie reported. "Not in the guys room either." Fi said. They took a couple of steps down the hall to Molly's and the Bell's rooms. "I'll check my mom's room you look in the Bell's." Annie headed in to the Bell's room. A few minutes later Annie entered Molly's room. "Not in the Bell's room." Annie said. "Not in hear either." Fi said motioning her finger towards the bottom of Molly's bed. Annie looked down and saw the ruffle move. Annie glanced at Fi. "Well lets go tell everyone she not back here." Annie said. Fi started to softly walk in place. At first Annie didn't understand what Fi was trying to tell her but then she caught on. Both girls walked in place making noise like they were leaving. Fi opened and shut the door. A few minutes later a 9-10 year old girl came out form under the bed. Sara.  
  
Sara got up not facing Fi and Annie and did not see them till she turned around. When she did she jumped. "Hi" Annie said. "Hi" Sara replied in a shy voice. "Lets go up to the community area" Fi said. "No one here is mad at you Sara." Annie added. They came thru the door between the living and community areas. "Found her, she was hiding under your bed mom." Fi said. "Come here Sara." Molly said motioning for Sara to sit beside her on the couch. "I'm not mad, why did you hide on the tour bus?" "I wanted to go on tour with you. I asked Chelsea to ask you if I could go with you one time. But she never did. She probably did that on purpose." Sara said. "She probably ment to she just forgot." Fi said. Fi and Annie were sitting on the couch too. "Forgot, I'm just her sister." Sara said. "I'm sure she did not mean anything." Annie said.  
  
Irene picked up her cell phone and pushed the redial to call Sara's parents. "Yea we found her. she is fine. She was hiding under a bed. Ok here she is." Irene said. She handed the phone to Sara. "Yes mam yes mam yes mama, ok, i'm sorry, I just wanted to go on tour with a real band. I will ok." Sara then handed the phone back to Irene. "No. We will have to do the lst gig then we will turn around and bring Sara back. Yea we will have to do some day and night driving to get to the 2nd tour stop on time but we have done that before. No you don't have to, we don't mind really. Ok if you want to see you then. bye." Irene said she then told them "Sara' mother and Chelsea will be coming to pick her up the day after tomorrow at our lst stop." A big smile covered Sara's face when she heard that. Molly and Irene both looked at Sara with a you think you got away with something look. Sara when she saw them looking at her put her head down with a pout now on her face, but a little smile still there.  
  
"I guess her plan worked." Cary said. "Little kids are smarter these days then the use to be." Clu said. Irene turned and looked at her sons. "Boys not helping, don't encourage her." "What?" Clu said in a what did I do voice. "Fi you will be looking after Sara till her mom and Chelsea get here." Molly said. "Alright." Fi replied. She knew it would be a waste of time to protest not to mention it would proabably hurt Sara's feelings if she did. Annie whispered to Fi. "You should have seen that one coming. That is so unlike you." Annie looked at Fi lightly giggling. Fi gave her a I should have look. "Sara have you ever seen my room ah........me and Annies room" she said correcting herself "on the tour bus?" "No I havn't no really." she replied "Come on I'll show it to you." Fi and Sara got up and headed for the room.  
  
About 5 hrs later the tour bus pulled up to the hotel. The place Molly would be performing was connected to the hotel. The cab door opened and Molly and Irene were the first ones out. "I'm going to really like singing here." Molly said. "We don't have to drive or walk a hundred blocks to get there from the hotel for a change." She said. "We'll when you have one of the best mangers in the bis....." Irene said "And one of the most humble." Molly added. The were both laughing as they entered the hotel lobby.  
  
They were followed by the others caring bags, even Sara was carrying a bag. "How come they don't", refering to Molly and Irene, "have to carry anything?" Clu asked. "Its called being in charge son." Ned answered. "I can see who wears the pant in our family." Cary said. "Funny son really funny, just carry the bags." Ned said. admist chuckling from the others.  
  
In the lobby they got several of those bag carts on wheels and put the bags on them. Irene and Molly walked up. "We have the room key cards, lets head for the rooms." Molly said They walked to the elevator. They had to divide up because bags and people would not fit in one elevator. They gotto the 7th floor where there rooms were. The rooms were across from each other. Irene handed out the key cards. Three to Jack for him and Clu and Cary, Two to Annie for her and Fi and Sara, and one to Molly and two for one for her and Ned. The bag carts were left in the hall and everyone after unlocking there doors grabed there bags off of them.  
  
Upon entering there room Sara claimed one of the two double beds as her own. Annie and Fi put there bags down by the other one. "Sara when we check into a hotel after we unpack we meet the guys in the lobby to explore the hotel." Fi said. The girls unpacked then headed to the lobby.  
  
Jack, Clu and Cary went in there room and put there bags down and Clu started looking for a mini frig. "There's no mini frig." Clu said. "I guess you will just have to make due with the vending machine." Jack said. "But a hotel room just isn't a hotel room with out a mini frig." Clu said. "Guys come and look, we have a view of the swiming pool." Cary said from there rooms mine balcony. Jack and Clu came out to look. "Whoa, you can see the whole swiming area from here," Clu said. "Look at the pool, it looks olympic size" Jack said. "I don't think it is that big, but it is a big pool." Cary said. "I am definitly going to swim in it before we leave." Jack said. "Count me there bro., do you think I make a dive into the deep end from up here?" "It would really impress the girl." Clu said. "Oh yea your guts splatered all over pool side would really impress them." Jack said. Clu stopped. thought then "Ah your just joking with me." Clu said to Jack. "Come on we got to go meet everyone in the lobby. Fi may just start exploring the hotel without us." Jack said. They then headed down to the lobby.  
  
In the lobby Jack, Cary and Clu walked up to the others. "Glad you could join us." Fi said. "Guys don't start." Molly said in a warning tone to Fi and Jack. "We are going to rehersal." Molly said. "We will be exploring the hotel ." Jack said. "Molly when do you need me at rehersal?" Annie asked. Molly checked her watch. "Me and the band have some songs to go over so be there in about 2 and half hours." Molly said. "Ok I will be exploring the hotel with them too." Annie said. Molly new that was why Annie had asked. She wanted to go and explore the hotel with them. "Lets go Lets go." Sara said. "Bye later." Fi said as they left. Molly, Irene and Cary went one dircetion and Fi, Sara and company went another.  
  
They went up to the 2nd floor. They noticed from the lobby that there was not rooms on that floor. On one side was the business offices and the other side over looked the lobby. They kept going and found suites and meeting rooms on that floor. "Hey guys come here." Annie said "They have an indoor pool." They went in and looked at it. "So many Pools so little time." Jack said." "What?" Annie said looking at Jack. "Nothing, just forget it." he replied. "They got a sauna man." Clu said. "I can't wait to try it." Back in the elevator. "Lets go see where this goes." Sara said. She reach up and pushed a button on the elevator marked BB. "Sara! maybe guests aren't suppost to go there." Fi said. "If they were not how come they have a button for it on the guest elevator?" Clu said. The elevator decended.  
  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened in to pitch darkness. Sara got close to Fi and Annie. "I can't see a thing outside the elevator" Fi said. "Everyone stay here. I'll look for a light switch." Jack announced. Jack step off the elevator. He check to be sure there was somewhere to step before he did. He checked both walls on either side of the elevator. "Found a lihgt switch." He said. He flipped it and ceiling lights came on. They were in a room like a big bedroom. On one side of the room was a desk and a chair. The desk had a lighted mirror. All the bulbs were gone however. The only other way out of the room was a door on the oppsite side of the room from the elevator. Everyone got off the elevator. They were halfway across the room when the elevator doors shut and the elevator started going up. They were not concerned because there was a call button to bring the elevator back. They walked over to the desk. It had inches of dust on it. It had not been used for a while. Just for fun they wrote in the dust there names and were here and the date. They opened the desk draws but there was nothing there. No clue to what it had been used for or who used it.  
  
Annie went over and tried the door. It was unlocked, and agein they were looking in to pitch darkness. Annie found a light swich just inside and to one side of the door. Flipped it and a row of lights on the ceiling came on. It was a tunnel. It curved so the could not see to the end of it. They decided to follow the tunnel to see where it went. They walked, Sara in the middle of everyone. They rounded the curve and saw the tunnel ended at another door. " I wonder if this leads to another room like the other one." Fi said. She checked the door it was unlocked she open it and thru it came the sound of Molly singing. They were at where Molly and Annie would be performing. There was a flight of stairs that lead up on the other side of the door. The walked up the stairs. The came out at the right side and to the back by the stage. Molly saw them and when she finished singing came over. Cary went over too. "What did you find in your exploring." Cary asked. They told about the 2nd floor and other things they saw. "We found this tunnel that leads from a room at the hotel to here." Annie said. "I'll show you." She lead them to the door that went to the tunnel. "At the other end there is a room with a old desk with a ton of dust on it." Annie said. "Cool definitly cool." Cary said. Then Molly said. "Thats a performers tunnel. performers use it to get to the hotel without being mobed. That room at the other end must be a dressing room I guess." "Cary's right thats so cool." Annie said.  
  
"I thought you were here to practice." Irene said. "Coming." Molly said. "You guys have fun." Molly turned and walked back up on stage. Irene went the same direction. Annie looked at her watch. "I am going to have to come back here soon any way so I will stay here." She said. "Ok see you later, we are going to check out the pool." Jack said. They went back down the stairs and threw the tunnel to the other room and took the elevator back to the 2nd floor to the pool. They sky was partly cloudy. The walked out to the pool area. Clu checked the water. "A little on the cool side but ok." He said. "Hey look at this. They have a under water tunnel connecting the indoor and outdoor pools you can swin threw." Jack said. "I want to do that." Sara said. "We don't have time today but tomorrow we will, I want to try out the pools too. I hope Annie can join up." Fi said. They decided to go and check out the lobby closer. As the left the pool area on of the clouds in the sky, or appeared to be in the sky followed them. The cloud was about the size of a adults fist. It followed them inside staying near the ceiling. It followed them to the elevator and stayed in the far corner of the elevator area. They got on the elevator and the cloud went down threw the floor and came out in the lobby. It went to the far corner agein as before. The elevator opened and they walked out and headed into the lobby. The cloud followed staying where the ceiling meets the wall. It kept a position as much as possible to keep Fi and Sara in sight. It did this for a hour then going along the top of the ceiling went over to the check in desk. It waited till the clerks back was turned. It then went in to the hotel computer. On the scrent information went past very very fast. Then stopped. On the screen it said "Phillps." and the room numbers everyone was in. The screen then went back to what had been on it before. The cloud left the computer. Went up to the ceiling and went thru the ceiling.  
  
That night after the show everyone was ready for a good nights rest. They were in the hall outside there rooms. "Annie that was mean. Saying you had new music then you didn't sing it tonight. Saying you would tomorrow night. I am sorely disappointed not the hear the new stuff." Clu said. How about doing it for us tonight?" "Sorry Clu you will just have to wait till tomorrows show like everyone else." Annie said. "Ah please Annie. Just a sample." Clu said "No Clu. Tomorrow you will hear the new music." Annie said.  
  
In there room Annie was on her laptop. She was working on a song. She was using her song writing software. She was going over the tune in her head. On the screen was sheet music with notes for a song Annie wrote. She would have also played it threw the computer too except she didn't want Fi or Sara to hear the new song till the next night when she performed it on stage. "What are you working on." Fi asked. Anne quickly shut her laptop. "The new music. You will hear it tomorrow." "Ok Ok." Fi said "Sorry I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Annie said. "Its ok. Mom does that too. She works on a song and won't let me or Jack or anyone hear it till she performs it for the lst time." I.ll go check on Sara and tell her not to bug you while you work on the your music." Fi walked to the bathroom. She knocked, "how are you doing in there?" "I will be done soon." Sara replied. Fi and Annie were already in there bed clothes.  
  
During the night after everyone was a sleep a voice said "Sara, Sara................Sara, Sara." "Huh what?" Fi? Annie?" A groggy Sara said. "Sara do you want to play? Will you play with me?" The voice said. This second time the voice talking to her caused her to wake up more. She looked over towards Fi and Annie's bed and saw they were a sleep. The voice asked agein. "Will you play with me? Do you want to play.? Sara turned her head quickly back towards the sound of the voice. It came from the side of her bed opposite Fi and Annies bed, the side she was sleeping on. When Sara did not see anyone there she started to get scared. "Whooo's taaalking tooo mee? Whooo arrre yooou.?" "I'm talking to you Sara." The voice said then appeared a girl that looked about Sara's age. She was glowing and you could see literal threw her. Sara screamed. The girl vanished. Fi and Annie rushed over to Sara. "Sara what is it? Whats wrong.?" Annie said. "A voice was talking to me, then a girl appeared she glowed and I could see right threw her." Sara said in a frightened voice crying. "I screamed then she disappeared." Sara finished. Fi and Annie held Sara. They both thought the same thing.*A ghost?*  
  
They held Sara till she fell asleep. They layed her down and put her covers on her. Fi and Annie got back in there own bed. "Fi do you think it could have been a ghost?" Annie whispered. Fi whispered they would talk about it tomorrow cause she did not want to maybe wake Sara.  
  
After everyone was asleep the voice spoke to Sara agein. "Sara, Sara." This time when Sara woke up it did not take her long to wake up. "I am sorry I scared you. I did not mean too." The voice said. "Forgive me?" This took Sara by surprise. *A voice saying I'm Sorry?* Sara thought.Sara's curiousity was arising. She looked towards Fi and Annies bed. "Please don't wake them up. I won't hurt you, I just thought maybe you would play with me." "Play what?" Sara asked.Games, with toys stuff like that, I don't get to play with anyone much." The Voice replied "May I appear to you? I am as you saw me before. The voice said . Sara wanted to see who she was talking to but she was nervous and curious too. I I I......guess sooo. Sara replied. The girl from before reappeared. She was glowing and transparent like before. She had on a dress that looked like it was from the late 1800's or turn of the century. What would have been her hair was just above her shoulders. You could not tell what color it used to be. She appeared to be about Sara's age. "My name is Jessica. Hello Sara." She said.  
  
"Are you a Ghost?" Sara asked "Yes I am what you would call a ghost." Jessica said. "I have seen things on tv about ghosts. They either ignore people or are mean to them." Sara said. "I am not mean to anyone Sara." "I am not like that." 'If I were would I be talking to you?" "In the stuff you have seen about ghosts on tv did they talk to the people first before they were mean to them.?" Jessica asked. "No they didn't they were just mean to them." Sara replied. "I'll go if you want me to. I just thought you might play with me." Sara was amazed at this ghost. Amazed at what this ghost was saying. She seemed to be nothing like what people had said about ghosts on tv. "When Sara didn't answer her for a while Jessica decide Sara wanted her to leave she disappeared. "Jessica don't go." Sara said "I will play with you." Jessica reappeared . "You will?" Jessica said "Yes I will." Sara replied. Sara wasn't feeling real scared anymore. "We will have to play quietly so we don't wake Fi and Annie" Sara said. "We won't play here. The room two doors down is empty. No one is using it. It is near where I have some toys hidden." Jessica said.  
  
"Come on." Jessica said to Sara. They started towards the door. "Oh wait." Jessica suddenly said. She went over and picked up one of the key cards and handed it to Sara. " You will need this to get back in your room later." She said. Jessica headed for the door and walked thru it. Sara open the door quietly and closed it quietly. She followed Jessica down the hall past two rooms then Jessica stopped in front of the third room they came to. "This is the one." She said. She walked thru the door. Sara tried the door it was locked. "I can't get in she said. The door suddenly opened. Sara peeked in. The light was on. "Come on in." Jessica said. Sara came in then the door shut behind her. "I'll go and get some toys." Jessica said to Sara. "If any strange stuff happens don't worry it's just me." She said. She rose to the ceiling and disappeared thru it. Soon after wards a hole suddenly appeared in the ceiling. Jessica came floating down thru it with a arm full of toys. She put them on the bed. "Which one do you want to play with first?" Jessica asked. Sara looked over the toys and pointed to one of them.  
  
Back in Fi and Annie's room Fi was coming back from the bathroom and as she passed Sara's bed she looked over at it. Fi stopped. She noticed the covers seemed to flat for someone sleeping in the bed. Maybe she is sleeping on her back or front Fi thought. She went over to look. It did not take her long to see Sara was not there. "Annie wake up! Sara's gone." She said. Annie stirred. "She's what?" Annie said not quite a wake. "Sara's gone." Fi said. "Gone!" Annie replied. Now she was wide awake and quickly went over to Fi. "Where could she have gone?" She asked. "I don't know." Fi replied. "Lets go look out in the hall." They turned on a light and headed out the door. Annie grabed a key card. "Fi one of the key cards is gone" She said. "Sara must have it." They went out in the hall and looked both ways. They then checked the stair well. But no Sara. "Where is she?" Annie said concerned. "She was scared maybe she went to my mom's room" Fi said. "Why would she take a key card then?" Annie asked. "Well maybe in case we were not up when she came back." Fi said . "Lets try and get Sara's attention first before we wake up my mom." Fi said. They went up to the door of Molly's room and whispered loud as they dared "Sara Sara are you in there? Sara do you hear us?"  
  
In the hotel room where Sara and Jessica were playing Sara was having a good time. They were playing a game. Suddenly Sara stopped playing. "What was that?" she said "I heard voices" "Jessica are there other ghosts in the hotel.?" Sara asked. "Not that I know of." Jessica replied. Sara got up and went to the door and put her ear ageinst it. Jessica watched her. "That's Fi and Annie there looking for me. I have to go Jessica." "Bye thank you for playing with me." Jessica said. "Your welcome." Sara replied. "Our secret." Jessica said. Sara nodded yes. Then went out the door Jessica watching her go.  
  
At Molly's door. "Sara do you hear us?" Annie said. "Here I am." Sara said. Fi and Annie turned around and looked down the hall and standing there was Sara. The both went down to her. "Where have you been?" Annie asked. "I was playing." She said. "Were you playing in that hotel room"? Fi asked. They were standing in front of it. "I I I" Sara said. "Yep you were in there." Fi said "How did you get in there"? Annie asked. "We are not mad Sara, we were your age once." Fi said. That made Sara feel better. "The door was open so I went in, I heard you all calling for me and then I came out." Sara said. "We were worried about you." Annie said "Why didn't you play in our room."? Annie asked. "I didn't want to wake you and Fi up." She said. "Where were you headed'? Fi asked. Sara stopped and thought quickly and said "I was going to the pool area." "It's ok Sara, I asked her to come play with me in the hotel room." a voice said. Fi and Annie surprised by the voice turned around quickly to see who was talking. They saw nobody. They looked up and down the hall but saw no one. "Who said that, come out." Fi said. "I did." the voice said. "Its Jessica." Sara said. "Jessica?" Annie replied "She means me." Jessica then appeared in the hall. Fi stepped in front of Sara. "What do you want." Fi asked. "Its ok Fi, Jessica is nice." Sara said as she started to move from behind Fi but Fi blocked her with her hand. Annie looked behind her then up the hall behind Jessica. " She's right Fi this ghost is not here to cause trouble." Annie said. "How do you know?" Fi asked. "Trust me I know." Annie replied.  
  
"My name is Jessica. I asked Sara to play with me. At first she was scared." "When Jessica first asked me to play with her she appeared to me and I screamed. After we went back to bed she asked me agein to play with her and said she was sorry she scared me and that she did not mean to." "She appeared to me agein after asking if it was ok to. We talked and I decided to play with her." Sara said." "Sara you should not have left the room. We were worried about you." Fi said. "She was in no danger. She has a key card to get back into your room. I would have made sure she got back ok after we finished playing." Jessica said. A door lock clicked and a door opened Jessica disappeared seconds before Jack walked out in the hall. "What are you all doing up in the hall, we can hear you in our room." Jack said. "We are coming back from the vending machines, we had a snack." Annie said. "Did someone say food?" Clu said coming out in the hall half a sleep. "We just came back from the vending machines" Fi said. "Thats a good idea I think i'll do that." Clu said. "See what you started." Jack said pushing Clu back in there room. "Will you all goto your room so we can get some sleep." Jack said. "Ok Ok see you in the morning." Fi said. Everyone went back to there rooms.  
  
When they got in there room Fi asked Sara to call Jessica. "Why." Sara asked. "I need to talk to her." Fi replied. "There are things about ghosts showing themselves to people you don't know." "I don't mean to scare you but it can be dangerous even tho the ghost does not mean it to be." Sara thought for a moment then "Jessica Jessica show yourself, please, Jessica Jessica." "I'm right here Sara." She said and then appeared. "Jessica you can't stay its dangerous for you to show yourselve to us. You must not show yourselve to anyone. You might without meaning to cause them to be hurt or killed." "Jessica would not do that." Sara said in protest. "Sara come here." Fi said motioning for Sara to sit beside her on the bed. Sara sat down. Fi begain, "Jessica is not the first ghost I have seen. I saw a ghost in New York city on top of a building. This ghost got me to go there to say goodby. It was the ghost of someone I cared about. While I was on the roof a bad ghost came, The ghost that called me there protected me from it. The ghost that called me there said that it was rare for ghosts to be seen by people and it was dangerous. That bad ghost showing up in New York is an example of what could happen."  
  
"Jessica has that happen to people you have shown yourself to?" Sara said. "No it hasn't, but I have not shown myself to many people." She said "I well, really not suppost to. I get lonely. I really have not met many people since.........." "You passed on." Annie finished. "Yes." Jessica replied. "That dosn't mean it won't especially with us if you know what I mean." Fi said. "Yea I know what you mean." said Annie. Fi remembered what had happened in New York, her Dad saving her from the angry spirit, saying that they could not hurt her while he protected her. Her dad only came to say goodby to her then returned to the spirit world.* *Am I reacting in fear because of what happened in New York?* Fi thought *It wasn't like her, Sara had not been looking for Jessica. I had been looking for my dad. The ghosts Annie had seen did not cause any real problems really.** "Well I guess I can't make you go if you don't want to but I still think it would be best if you did not hang around us." Fi said. Sara yawned. "I think its time we went back to bed." Annie said. "Jessica why did you decide to let Sara know you were here?" Annie asked getting in to bed. "Well I saw you looking around the pool area today. I followed you into the lobby. I watched you and your familys for awhile then found out what rooms you all were in from the hotels computer. I came up to your room and went into the gray lap top and found out you all had seen ghosts before so I thought it would be ok to ask Sara to play since you all have seen ghosts before." Jessica said. "Sara hasn't that we know of, she is usually not with us." Fi said. "She dosn't travel with you all?" Jessica said. "No she dosn't." Annie said. "I guess I should not have revealed myself to you Sara." Jessica said. "I am glad you did." Sara said. Jessica smiled, Sara smiled. Something Jessica said began to register with Fi.  
  
"You what? That gray laptop is mine and personal." Fi said in a defensive tone. "I only looked at the files that told me about you and Annie." Jessica said. "Don't go into peoples personal stuff. Fi said. "I'm really sorry." Jessica said. "Did you go into the orange laptop?" Annie said. "No I didn't." Jessica replied. "Is that one yours?" "Yes it is." Annie said. "Ok if I were not so tired I would contenue this, lets goto bed." Fi said. Fi and Sara got into there beds. "Jessica don't hang aroung our room while we sleep ok." Annie said. "Bye Sara." "Bye Jessica." "Before I go look." Said Jessica. Jessica changed into the little cloud. "If you see a cloud like this tomorrow it's me." She said. "Bye." The cloud vanished.  
  
They were woken up the next morning by a knocking on the door and Cary saying. "Everyone's going to breakfast. Better come before the foods all gone." Annie and Fi streched and got out of bed. "Did last night really happen?" Fi asked. "Yes it really happened, there was a ghost in our room." Annie answered. She looked over and Sara was still asleep. She got up and woke Sara. "Time to get up. Breakfast awaits." Annie said. She pulled the covers off of her. Sara raised up and yawned. They took turns dressing in the bathroom. They finished dressing and headed for the lobby.  
  
They walked in two the restuarant and found the others. "How did you all sleep?" Molly asked. "Fine." Fi said. "I hear you all stayed up last night." Irene said. Fi gave Clu and Cary a look. "Had a hunger attack so we spent some quality time with the vending machines." Annie said. They sat down. "We already ordered, here we saved you menus." Molly said handing them to out to them. "No buffet?" Fi asked. "Sorry not this time." Ned said "I really like buffets." everyone laughed.  
  
Entering the hotel from the main enterance were three people. Two boys and a girl. One boy and the girl were teens the other boy was preteen. They passed the restuarant and if they had turned there heads they would have seen Molly and everybody in it. They headed for the front desk. They got in site of it an stopped. The oldest boy motioned for the girl to go up to it. The girl motioned for the oldest boy to go up to it. Then the oldest boy gave her a look that said just do it. The girl started for the desk she turned gave the oldest boy a look that said either you owe me big time or I'll get you for this. She walked slowly to the desk. She waited till the clerk was busy then went over and looked closely at the key card boxes for the rooms. She looked at one closely then turned and returned to the two boys. "Empty, not being used right now." She said to them. They headed for the elevator. They passed Molly, Irene and Cary on the way to rehersal. They had decided to use the performers tunnel to get there. The two boys and the girl pressed the up button. Molly and the others got into an elevator and went down. Another elevator opened and they got in and pressed the 7th floor button. They arrived and went down the hall in the direction of the Phillips/Bells rooms. They stopped at the room where Sara and Jessica had played the night before. "Got the key card?" the girl. asked the youngest guy after making sure they were alone. "Right here Trac." He said handing her the card. She put the card in the slot and there was a click and she opened the door and they all went in.  
  
After making sure the door was closed they walk in to the front of the bed and the girl called out. "Jessica, Jessica, come here we have something to tell you." There was no response or reply or nothing. "Jessica show yourself." The girl said. agein nothing. "Where is she?" The oldest boy said. "Michael you try." The girl said to the youngest boy. "Jessica where are you. Show yourself, its Michael." He said. Agein nothing. "We could get her to come with the summoning spell." The oldest boy suggested. "You know I hate doing that. I think she hates it to." The girl said. "I think she does too." Michael said. "She's either ignoring us are not in the hotel." the oldest boy said. "We haven't check her other favorite spots in the hotel yet." The girl said. "Lets not use it unless we run out of other things to do to find her." The girl said. "Ok, Ok we will save it." The oldest boy said. "Thanks Sean." The girl said.  
  
Fi and the others finished there breakfast. They walked out of the restuarant. "Lets hit the pool." Jack said. "I'm with you bro." Clu said. "I have to get to rehersal or I would be so there too." Annie said. "I will look for you all there later." She said and head for the concert building. "Sara you stay with Jack and Clu I have something to do." Looking at Jack and Clu "When I get back I don't want to hear, She was here a minute ago. Ok." "Yes mother." Jack said. Clu started laughing. Fi gave Jack a serious look. * Why do I get the feeling that leaving her with them is a mistake.* Fi thought. "Maybe I should have had Sara keeping an eye on you two." Fi said. "Ha ha, ho ho." Jack said. Sara was giggling all thru Fi and Jacks exchange. "Come on Sara lets go up and change for swimming." Clu said. "I don't have a bathing suit." Sara said. "I guess you will have to swim in your clothes." Clu said. "Cool." Sara said. Ever since they had left the restuarant Sara had been keeping an eye up on the ceiling along the edge of it for a cloud, but she did not see one. They all got into the elevator and Fi got off on the second floor. The others went on up to the 7th floor.  
  
Fi walked down to the hotel offices and went in. "Can I help you." The lady at the desk asked." "My name is Fi Phillips, My mom Molly Phillips is doing a concert here." "I was at the concert last night. She is a good singer." The lady said. "Thank you." Fi replied " Is there a problem?" the lady asked. "Oh no. Everything is fine, I just have a question. I know this will sound strange, have there been any reports of ghosts in this hotel?" Fi asked. The Lady looked at Fi. "You have not hear the story then." The lady said. "What story?" Fi asked. "I was not working here then but this is how it was told to me. A man and woman and there young son check in here. During the night there son heard a voice say do you want to play. They were so frighten by it they check out the next day and have never been back. So the story goes." The lady said to Fi. "Have there been any other stories?" Fi asked "Not that I have been told." The lady said. "Do you know of anyone that has been here for awhile?" Fi asked. The lady thought about it. "Reanne, she has been here almost since the hotel opened. She's a housekeeper her." she answered. "Do you know where she is? Fi asked. "She helps with the rooms on the 9th and 10th floors. You might find her on one one of those floors." The lady said. "Thank you for telling me the story and for the info about Reanne. Bye." Fi said and left the offiice.  
  
The trio left the room on the seventh floor to look for Jessica somewhere else. They just missed Clu, Jack and Sara getting on the elevator to go to the pool. They got on the elevator and went to the eleventh floor the top floor of the hotel. The then went to a observation window where you could see the roof and a view of the city and ocean. The roof access door was locked. It used to be used as a observation deck. The lock was a key lock, not a key card lock." "Do we go out on the roof or stay here." The youngest boy asked. "We stay here." The girl replied. "Jessica Jessica you up here. let us see you.we need to talk to you." The youngest boy called. Nothing happened. No response of any kind. "Quit playing games and show youself." The girl said. But nothing. "Now what she is oviously ignoring us." The oldest boy said. "We don't even know if she is here." The youngest boy said. "She here." The oldest boy said. "How do you know?" the girl said. "I didn't say anything before but she has shown herself to someone. The bed spread in the room we were in was messed up. No one has been in that room since housekeeping cleaned it last time. Which means Jessica was in there with someone she showed herself to. Housekeeping would have streaghten up the bedspread." The oldest boy said. "We are not the only ones in the hotel who know about Jessica. Great." The girl said. "Ok lets go check by the pool." The oldest boy said. "If anyone sees her cloud let the rest of us know." The oldest boy said.  
  
Fi got off the elevator on the 9th floor not finding Reanne on the 10th floor. She walked down the hall where she saw a cleaning cart. She looked in the room it was parked outside of. She saw a housekeeper in it."Reanne?" She said. "No I am not her." the lady in the room said. "Do you know where I can find her?" Fi asked. "Why do you want to see her.?" The lady asked. "The lady in the office down stairs said I might find her on this floor. Just wanted to talk to her about the history of this hotel." Fi replied. "Just keep walking down the hall to the next open door she's streaghting out that room." The lady said to Fi. "Thank you very much" Fi said as she walked out of the room. She contenued down the hall and found the room with the open door. Agein she looked in and in the room was a ladie in her early senior years. "Reanne?" Fi said. "Yes, do you need something in your room or done to your room?" She asked. "No I don't." Fi replied. "The office down stairs told me you have been here almost since the hotel opened." "Yes thats true." Reanne said. "I have some questions about a ghost being reported in the hotel. The lady in the office told me about a little boy who heared a voice during the night when he was here with his parents." "I have heared that story. Don't know if its true or not. There is a ghost tho. If you going to tell me I'm crazy or imagining things I already heard it all." Reanne said. "No I don't thing your crazy or anything. I know how this is going to sound I saw the ghost last night in the hall by my room." Fi said. "What did she look like?" Reanne asked. "She had on a clothes that looked like they were from the turn of the century and hair down to almost her shoulder. I only saw her for a second she vanished." Fi said. "You did see her then. Thats how it happened with me. I have seen the ghost too. I remember going in to a room to clean it and there she was. She looked at me and disappeared. I know I saw her on the roof once too. I was on the eleventh floor I had just come out of a room. I looked out the window to see the view of the city and there she was on the roof . She disappeared like that. Hardly saw her that time." Reanne said. "Has the ghost ever cause problems for the hotel or guests?" Fi said. "Not that I know of. Just scared people who saw her. They see her and she disappears. That really scares some people." Reanne said. "Its nice to be able to talk to someone about it who does not think I am out of my mind or made it up or something." She added. "Reanne do you have a computer and on the internet"? Fi asked. "Why yes I do. At home." She replied. "Do you have something I can write on." Fi asked. "Sure use this hotel pad. Here's a pen." Reanne said. "Here is my email address and website address." Fi said. She wrote:  
  
Rockerbaby@Earthsend.net  
  
Soweird.com  
  
She handed it to Reanne. After reading it she said. "This is not the first time you have seen something like that is it." "No its not." Reanne smiled. "If you want to talk after I leave you can email me or there is a chat room and messager board at the site.. I have instagab. thats a computer program that lets me talk to people like we are in the same room via computer." Fi said. "There is a link to download it at my site if you don't have it." Fi added. "Here is my email address. I don't have a website." Reannie said. She handed Fi a sheet of paper it said  
  
Reannie255@Blueplanet.net  
  
"I have to go. Nice talking to you. My name is Fi Phillips. My mom Molly Phillips is singing here. I'm one the 7th floor. Bye." Fi said. "Bye Fi Phillips." Reanne said. And went back to cleaning the room.  
  
At the pool Jack, Clu and Sara were swimming. Jack had told her to stay out of the deep end so she was playing in the other half of the pool but not till after a lot of protesting. "Cannon ball." Clu shouted and Jumped into the pool getting several people wet. "Hey watch it." You got us wet, etc came from several people towards Clu's direction. "Sorry really Sorry about that." Clu and Jack said. "You trying to get us kicked out of the pool." Jack said. "I didn't know the water would splash on them." Clu said. "They were right by the pool what did you think would happen?" Jack said. Just be careful next time. "I will be sure no one is in the slash area next time." Clu replied. Then they both dived under the water.  
  
At the other end of the pool Sara, she was playing by herself. She had been playing with some other kids till they had to leave. She was doing tricks in the water. Handstands, cartwheels etc. She was near the side of the pool when. "Hi Sara" Someone said. "Jessica?" Sara said looking around. "Down here." The voice said. Sara looked down and in the water was Jessica's face. Her face then dissapeared. "Jessica where did you go?" "Over here" Jessica said. Sara turned around and sitting at the edge of the pool was Jessica. Sara looked around. "Only you can see me and hear me." Jessica said.  
  
The Two teens and the younger boy that were looking for Jessica entered the pool area. They had decide to check out one other place for her before going to the pool area. They looked over the area. They noticed Sara, that she appeared to be talking to someone but they saw no one. "Michael go see what she is saying." The oldest boy said. Michael started slowly towards Sara as not to get her attention. He only got close enough to hear what she was saying. He turned towards his brother and sister and nodded yes.  
  
Fi after finishing talking to Reanne stopped by her room and changed into her bathing suit then headed down to the pool. She entered the pool area and saw Jack and Clu in the pool . She went over and dived in the pool and swam over to them. She was wearing a one peice black bathing suit. "Hey Fi get done what ever it was." Clu said when he saw her. "Yea sure did, it all done." Fi replied. "Black bathing suit?" Jack said. "You have been around mom to much." "Its comfortable bathing suit." Fi replied. "Like you would know anything about girls bathing suits. Where's Sara?" "She's down at the other end of the pool." Clu said. Fi looked that direction, found Sara and swam off that way. She got to where she could stand and started walking towards her, Sara saw her and waved. Fi did a ok sign with her fingers and Sara did the same in response. Fi then motioned with her hands she was going back over to Jack and Clu. Then dived underwater swimming in there direction. Fi swam underwater to where Jack and Clu were and came up splashing Jack in the process. "You did that on purpose." Jack said. "I did not it was a accident. Jack, Jack don't you dare." Fi said to Jack as Jack got ready to splash Fi. Jack hit the water in such a way that is sent a wave of water all over Fi. "Ok you asked for it" Fi said splashing him back. Before long Fi, Jack and Clu were in a Splash war.  
  
The two boys and the girl walked over to where Sara was at the edge of the pool. Sara stopped talking and looked at them. "I know them." Jessica said. "Ok Jessica we know your here show yourself to us." The girl said. Jessica then let them see her. "These are people I live with." She said to Sara. They introduced themselves to Sara. "Jessica you should not have let her know about you." The oldest boy said.  
  
When the splash war was over Fi swam thru the tunnel connecting the outside pool with the inside one. The tunnel was clear with just anough color to make it visable. She swam back through it to the outside pool. "Have you all swam thru the tunnel yet. Its awsome." Fi said "Yea we swam threw it earlier." Jack said "It is awsone. I hope Annie and Cary get a chance to swim threw it." They started talking to some others in the pool when Fi noticed a girl and two boys talking to Sara. They also looked like they were talking to someone else but no else was there. *Or is there.* Fi thought. She left the group and swam towards Sara. "Hi." She said as she swam up. "My name is Fi. Sara is here with me and my friends." "Hi the oldest." boy said. "My name is Sean, this is my sister Tracie and my younger brother Michael." He said. Jessica then let herself be seen by Fi. "What are you doing." Michael said. "She knows about me." Jessica said "So does her friend Annie." "Who else knows about you." Tracie said. "Just them." Jessica said. "They are not going to like this at home." Sean said. "We have been looking for you." "We are suppost to tell you to come home." Tracie said. "I'll come home when me and Sara are finished playing." Jessica said. "Your parents want you to come home." Sean said. "I have to go Sara." Jessica said. "Will you be back?" Sara asked. "We'll see." Jessica said and disappeared.  
  
"What has Jessica been up to? " Tracie asked Fi. "Lets go over to that table and talk." Fi said. "You too Sara." Fi and Sara went over and got there towls from where the guys had camped out by the pool and met the others at the table. " My name is Fi Phillips." Fi said to finish introducing herself. "Michael, Tracie and Sean Wickes." Tracie said pointing to each one and herself. "And this is Sara Sanders." Fi said. "What has Jessica been doing?" Sean said. "I am going home." Michael said and got up. "Ok bye. Go streaght home and let everyone know we will be along later." Tracie said. Michael got up and left.  
  
Fi told them about how her, Sara and Annie had met Jessica. "I'm sorry Jessica scared Sara. She really dosn't mean any harm." Sean said. "I know she told us why she let Sara know about her." Fi replied. "How come you seem to be taken meeting a ghost so well, if you don't mind me asking." Tracie said. "Well these sort of things have a tendence to happen to me. My friend Annie too." Fi said. "She's not the first ghost you have seen"? Sean said. "No she's not." Fi said. "I have seen three others before her." "These sort of things have a tendence to happen to my entire family." Tracie said. "Jessica lives with us and so does her brother, mom and dad, there ghosts too." "You live with ghosts." Sara said. "Yes we do." Sean said. "Have you always know they were there ever since you all moved in to your home." Fi asked. "No at first we did not know they were there." Tracie said. "We were there quite a while before we knew." Sean said. "We heard singing in a room up stairs and when our family went to see who it was there was no one there. This kept happening." Tracie said. "We tried setting up a camera to take pictures of anyone that entered the room and the samething with a video camera but it did not work." Sean said. During this time Jessica let Michael know she was there. She appeared to him, but got him to promise not to tell anyone. We got a glimpse of them once when we rushed to the room when we heard the singing." Tracie said "It was from that Glimpse we figured out it was ghosts It was also from that glimpse that we got the idea that if we sang maybe they would show themselves." Sean said. "Yea it took us a little while to figure out to sing songs that were being sung at the time they lived. We figured roughly when that was by there clothes." Tracie said. Sean contenued "We sang and it worked but they only showed themselves while we sang. Then soon after we almost lost our home." Tracie took up from there. "The city tried to take our home so they could sell the land to a developer. Our house sat on part of the land they wanted. It is the only building on the that part of the land." Did you lose your home?" Fi asked. "No we didn't. The drive to get the us out was lead by a man who has influence with the city goverment here." Sean said. "He has a idiot son too." Tracie said. "Tracie?" Sean said. "Well it's true." She said. "I know but...." Sean said. Tracie contenued the story. "Anyway we tried everything we could think of to save our home, but nothing worked. Michael then told us about Jessica and said lets ask the ghosts to help us. In a way it was there home too." " We were in a corner. So the family decided to try it. Michael said he would talk to Jessica. He did she was mad that he told but calmed down when he told her why. Jessica said she wanted to help. Michael asked her to talk to the other ghosts to see if they would help. It was then she told him that the other ghosts were her mom, dad and brother." Sean went ahead. " Jessica ask them but her parents said no. Jessica kept trying but they still said no. They said Jessica could not help either." Jessica told Michael what they said and he told us. Right after he did Michael said "We are going to lose our home." He started crying.What we didn't see at the time was Jessica watching all this from the stairs."  
  
"The day came we were supposted to be out. We would not leave. We barrcaded ourselves inside. If they wanted us out they would have to throw us out kicking and screaming. Nobody was taking our home from us without a fight. By mid moring, towns people, nobody in town was on ourside, the clearing crew to demolish our house, the developer and Mr Pelt the one who has influence with the city and his son who Tracie mentioned before, and people from the city were outside the our house." "No body was on your side?" Fi asked. "Well," Tracie said. "Some of the kids were, our friends and others. One of my best friends, Cindy was out there too with some others who supported us. But no adults except our parents." "That stinks." Fi said. "Yea it stank big time." Tracie said. "Needless to say they were not happy we were still there and barracde inside." Sean said and contenued the storie. "They tried to talk us out. even offered to help us find another house. But no way we were leaving. finally they started trying to break thru the front door barcade. We put everthing we could in front of the door but they got thru. Some guys started to grap us to throw us out. Two guys graped Tracie and started draging her toward the door. She kicked and screamed." Tracie now took up the story. " As the were dragging me towards the door we passed close to the stair banaster and I wrapped my legs around it. They were pulling me trying to make me let go. I screamed never. get your hands off of me. I heard dad scream get your hands off my daughter as they were trying to drag him out. Then it happen. They suddenly dropped me. I was dropping towards the floor heading for a hard landing when suddenly I stopped in mid air and gentle went to the floor. I looked up and saw the guys who had grabed me being throw out the front door but I saw no one but them. like they had thrown themselve out. "  
  
"I then heard my dad say "get your hand off my wife." I turned my head that direction and saw the two guys that had been trying to throw dad out across the room on the floor and dad heading to help mom. One of the guys suddenly let go of mom, dad got there pushed him away getting between him and mom. He was about to hit my dad when he was pushed by something invisable and he was across the room. My dad looked at the other guy trying to hold on to mom. Mom was really putting up a fight. He let her go and ran out so did the guys trying get Sean and Michael out. The ones across the room got up and ran out too. They ran right past Mr Pelt. He asked them where are you going get them out of there. One of the guys running past told him that house is haunted. To which Mr Pelt said there is no such thing as a haunted house now get them out of there. They just kept running. We heard people screaming and yelling outside. We went out just in time to see a bulldozer run backwards into a sand dune across the street. We learned later that Jessica had appeared to the driver of it. He jump off and ran away. Then it started moving backwards. Everyone had started running when they heard singing but saw know one. The singing was loud like at a concert. Some of the people there supporting us ran away but some started cheering and clapping encluding Cindy. Soon it was only them and Mr Pelt and the developer. A sand storm suddenly came up. It centered on Mr Pelt and the developer. They turned and left too. Mr Pelt shouted back "This is not over Wicke." My dad shouted in reply. "It is over unless you want a repeat." The Singing had stopped by this time. After everything calmed down Sean asked "I asked what happened?" Michael said "I know what happened." Then it struck us. We all knew what happened."  
  
"The ghosts had help us. They changed there mind about it." Sean said as he contenued the story. "We didn't stop to think about it then because we did not know if they would be coming back. We decide to barcade ourselves in agein. We got stuff from my dads workshop, rocks, logs anything we could find that would work to reinforce the barcades. We wanted to besure they could not get in agein as they had before. The day went by and no one came. We thanked Cindy and the others who were still there who were supporting us before we barcaded ourselves agein. Some of them volunteered to act as look outs and to let us know it they saw them coming. That night we all slept togather downstairs in the living room. We got up early to be ready in case they came back. It got to be mid afternoon and no one came. About late afternoon Cindy and some others came running up to the house shouting "You have won! The developer has back out of the deal!" We all screamed and hugged each other. We took down enough of the barcade to open the front door to let them in. They also told us that the demolishing crew refused to go anywhere near our house. We could only guess that Mr Pelt was none to happy.  
  
We found out the next day that the story had spread about what happen at our house when they tried to throw us out. We also learned that no developer would take the project now even tho Mr Pelt and the city tried to find one. No one wanted any part of it now. That night we had a celebration of our home staying ours. "Me, Michael and mom cooked a special meal." Tracie said. We dressed up, had wine, we did a toast to "Home Sweet Home." Then Michael looked into the air and said "Thank you Jessica and family." A voice then said your welcome and Jessica appeared and so did her family. It was the first time we really saw them. We sat there looking at them for what seemed like forever then my dad spoke he said yes thank you for saving our home. I then asked them what changed your minds. Jessica explained she had been on the stairs when Michael told us they would not help and saw him cry. She told her family what she saw and it remind them how much the loved this house when they.........lived in it. They then decide they would help after all. Jessica's mom said let us let them get back to there celebration but my mom said all of you should celebrate with us. It was after all, all of you that saved the house. They stayed and we celebrated togather.  
  
"If you are wondering why we seem to take seeing ghosts for the first time so calmly that was not the first time strange stuff had happen to us. We had become used to strange stuff happening to us . I think maybe we would miss the weird stuff if it quit happening . I know thats weird."  
  
"Not to me and Annie. Weird stuff happens to us a lot too." Fi said "I will catch Annie up when she gets back from practice." "Did you say practice?" Tracie said. "Are you related to Molly Phillips the lady on the poster in the lobby?" Sean asked "Yes she is my mom." Fi said. "Your mom!" Tracie said. "Whats it like being a singer and being on tour?" She asked. Fi answered her and other questions asked. "I didn't know it was so much work." Sean said. "Hey would you all like to come to the show tonight?" Fi asked "Yes we sure would, but I don't think we can get tickets this close to the show time." Tracie said. "You all can come as my and Annie's guests." Fi said. "Thanks." Sean said. "Does that enclude Michael?" he asked. "Yes Michael too." Fi replied. "We had better get home to get ready. How about you, Annie and Sara coming over for dinner before the show at our house. " "I will have to ask my mom and see if Annie wants to go but it should be ok." Fi said. "Bye Fi, Sara" the Wickes said as the left for home. "Ok lets call up to the room and see if Annie is there she should be done with practice by now." Fi said to Sara. "She's in the pool." Sara said. pointing. Fi looked that direction and there was Annie with the guys in the pool talking to some people. She was wearing a one peice blue bathing suit with a design on it.  
  
Fi and Sara walked around the pool to wear Annie and the guys were. When Annie saw Fi and Sara she said "I thought you two had finished swimming and left. Didn't see you when I got here." "We were over a table to one side of the pool talking to some people, how did practice go?" "It went fine, the band liked my new songs. " She replied. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes." Fi asked. "Whats up?" Annie said. "Lets talk over there." Fi said. Annie excused herself and went to the side of the pool and got out. She,Fi and Sara walked off. "Did you swim threw the tunnel, its wicked. Annie said. "Yea I did, I agree its cool." Fi replied. When they were out of ear shot Fi filled Annie in on what she had found out about Jessica from the office ladie and Reanne also from the Wickes and told Annie they had been invited to dinner at the Wickes if she wanted to go. She also told Annie a summary of the story the Wickes had told her and Sara. "Ok im in. I would like to meet the Wickes. A whole family that weird stuff finds them. Can't pass meeting them up." Annie said. "Ok we meet them in the lobby about 5pm assuming my mom says its ok." Fi said. Fi looked at her watch. "We better go find my mom and then shower and change right now." She said. "Your mom was heading up to her room when I left rehersal." Annie said. "What about the guys? How are we going to leave without the guys finding out? You know they would not handle seeing a ghost to well, with maybe the exception of Clu. All thow I would not mind seeing how Jack would react." She said. "I would not mind seeing that myself." Fi said. "They are still here swimming except Cary. Which means he is either in there room or with his mom and dad. We have time to get upstairs. You and Sara start getting ready. I'll go talk to my mom. If its a go we can get down stairs and leave before anyone comes down for dinner. The show starts at 8pm So they won't come down till about 6:30 latest for dinner. We can be gone before then." If they fine out later we will handle it then. lets go." The three of them headed up stairs. The got to the seventh floor. Annie and Sara went to there and Fi's room and Fi went to her moms room.  
  
Fi knock on the door. "Mom its Fi." She said. The door opened and Fi entered. Molly hugged her daughter. "How are things going." She asked. "There going fine." Fi replied. " "I have not been called so I assume everything with Sara is fine." Molly said. "Yea she's fine, she is having a ball. Which I think will come to and end when her mom gets here." Fi said. They both laughed. "I know you didn't plan to spend the first part of this tour as a babysitter. Molly said. "Your doing so is really a big help. Thank you." "I don't mind really, Sara's a neat kid. Mom me, Annie and Sara were invited out to eat this evening by some people we met at the pool. There names are Sean, Tracie and Michael Wicke. Sean and Tracie are teens and Michael is a preteen. We want to go." Fi said "We will be back in time for the show. I invited them to the show as our guests." "What about Jack, Clu and Cary, were they invited too?" Molly asked Fi. "No they weren't. The Wickes didn't know about them when they invited us." Fi said. "Fi?" Molly said in a what have you done voice." "Mom I didn't get a chance to tell them about the guys before they left." Fi said. "Why don't you call there room and see if its ok if the guys come." Molly said. "They aren't guests at the hotel, they live here." Fi said. "Mom I can't just show up with three extra people they were not expecting." "Translation you don't want the guys along for some reason." Molly said. "Ok Ok I won't push it. You all can go. How are you all getting togather?" "We are meeting them in the lobby about 5." Fi said. "Mom don't tell the guys, Please." "Ok I won't but if they find out later work it out. I don't want you guys fighting about it, that encludes Annie. Got it." Molly said. "You guys are old enough to be able to work something like this out without fighting or running to mommy." "I got it and I will tell Annie. Thanks mom. I have got to go and get ready." Fi said. "I want you all in the performance hall by 7:30 pm no excuses. There should be enough seats for your new friends we always reserve extra." Molly said "Have fun." "We will." Fi said and left to get ready.  
  
Fi entered her room and said. "We can go. Mom said she would not tell the guys and that we are to be back and in the hall by 7:30." Fi also told Annie what her mom said about them and the guys fighting over them not being invited should they find out. Fi got ready and Annie and Sara finished getting ready. When everyone was ready to go they headed for the lobby. They got there and sat down and waited. It was 4:45 pm. At about 5:05 the Wickes walked in to the lobby from the main entrance. They looked around and saw Fi and the others and went over to them. "Hi" Fi said. "This is my friend Annie Thelen." Annie these are the Wickes. Sean, Tracie and Michael." Annie shook hands with all of them. The groups left the hotel by the main entrance. "Are your parents going to be picking us up." Annie asked. "No, we live in walking distance of the hotel, just follow us." Tracie said. And started walking, they walked down the hotel drive then turned and started walking on a short trail that ended at a street. They started up the street. They walked three blocks to where the street passed some sand dunes. One of the dunes had a trail on it headed up the dune. "We will follow the trail up and over the sand dune." Michael informed them. They walked up the trail and over the dune. It lead to the ocean on the other side of the dune. They then started walking up the beach. "This is the shortest way to the house from the hotel." Sean said. The surf was crashing and the wind was blowing but not enough to be a problem. They walked down the beach for about another 2 blocks till they came to another sand dune with a trail going up it. They had passed a few others with the same thing. The started up the dune. "Our house is on the other side of the dune." Tracie said.  
  
They followed the trail over the dune and there was the Wickes house across the street. "Thats our house." Sean said. The house was in a sea side cottage design, but you could tell there was more than just a couple of rooms. There was some houses up the street and down the street but the Wickes house was the only one on that part of the street. Walked across the street to the house. "What do we have here?" The turned arounded and two boys were standing there. "What do you want Robert?" Tracie said. "Just saw some new faces so I came over." He said. "You going to introduce us or are the Wickes rude as well as weirdo's." "Robert, this is Fi Phillips, Annie Thelen and Sara Sanders if its any of your business. Fi, Annie and Sara this is Robert Pelt and Greg Alber." Sean said. You did not need a mind reader to tell the Wickes did not like Robert Pelt or his friend. "You all having a party and did not invite us. Thats rude." Greg said. "There our guests for dinner." Michael said. "Finally some pretty girls for a change." Robert said. "Robert take a hike." Tracie replied to his remark. "That mouth of yours is going to be opened one to many times and you will get put in your place." Robert said. "If my sister is going to be put in her place it will be done by me or Michael or both of us." Sean said. Sean was now standing between Robert and Tracie. "Can I help you boys?" "No Mr Wicke, we were just being introduced to your familys guests. Lets go Robert." Greg said. As they left Robert said "None of you are as hot as you think you are."  
  
"Come on in." Mr Wicke said. Fi and company went in first. Mr Wicke motioned for his kid to wait up. "What was that about?" He asked. "Robert was just being Robert agein." Sean said. "You all need to try and get along with them." He said. "We try." Michael said. "But I think that maybe the impossible dream." Sean said. "Try harder then. We will talk more about it later. We have guests to get back to." Mr Wicke said. They went into the house. The house was two story. The 2nd floor was at one end of the house. The downstairs had a living room, dining area and kitchen and a garage and a room off the living room. They gave Fi and everyone a tour of the downstair then headed upstairs. The stairs were in gentle curves. The the upstairs was a streaght hall with two rooms on one side and three rooms on the other. The stairs went close to one wall. Tracie lead the way. She walked past one room to the middle room on the side with three and opened it. "Here is my room." Tracie, Fi, Sara and Annie went in the others looked in from the hall. Her room was twice as big as Fi and Annies room on the tour bus and showed a making good use of the avaliable room. They left and went to the room at the end. Michael room. It was the same a Tracies room with good use of the space made. Next they went to the room closest to the stairs on the other side of the hall, Seans room. His room was the same as the other two and used the space well as well. The last room on that side was the parents room it was about 2 1/12 times bigger that the girls room on the bus. There room was a tribute to two people making use of limited space. "This is a room that has stuff other owners have left here." Sean said. That room was the lst room on the side with three rooms closest to the stairs. "This is the room we heard the singing coming from." Tracie said. "You told them." Michael said. "Yes we did." Sean said. "They are like our family. Strange stuff finds them, Fi and Annie." "Anyone hungry"? Mrs Wicke called upstairs. It was not long before they were downstairs at the table.  
  
They went downstairs and all took seats at the table. The food was served. "They know about Jessica and the others." Sean said. "How did they find out" Mr Wicke asked. "Jessica revealed herself to them last night at the hotel." Tracie said. "They are like us. Weird stuff finds them too." "They know the story of how the ghosts helped us save our house." Michael said. "Me and Sean told Fi and Sara and Fi told Annie. They won't tell anyone." "We told them when we found out they knew about Jessica and were like us." Sean said. "We will talk about that later too." Mr Wicke said. "This food tastes great." Fi said. "Thank you." Mrs Wicke said. They talked as they ate. Annie told them about Sara hiding on the tour bus and her being found in route to the hotel. Fi told them that they were from Hope Springs, Colarodo. "You had a long trip then." Sean said. "Yes we did. And we did not stop the lst day. We drove right threw 8hrs or so." Fi said. Annie mentioned that Sara was the little sister of one of her best friends in Hope Springs, Chelsea. Sara finally asked what all three of them were thinking, "Where are Jessica and the other ghosts?" "There here somewhere last I knew, but you never know for sure." Mrs Wicke said. "Jessica Jessica are you here?" Sara said. "Hi Sara." Jessica said. She had appeared a few feet from the table. "Hi Fi and Annie." She added. Jessica walked over to the table by Sara. "Do you all want to meet the rest of my family?" Jessica asked. Since Sara had asked about them all. Sara looked at Fi and Annie. "Well" Fi said hasitatly "Its ok if you want to." Sean said. "Annie what do you think?" Fi asked. "I would like to but only if we all agree." She replied. "Well ok then, I guess." Fi said "Ok with you Sara?" Sara nodded her head yes. Jessica after seeing they all agreed about it called "Phillip come here and meet our guests." A ghost of a small boy appeared by Jessica. "This is my brother Phillip." Jessica said. He looked younger than Jessica and was wearing clothes of the same period as Jessica. "Hi." He said. Jessica introduced him to Fi and company. She also introduced her parents. The evening went by they finished eating and cleared the table and moved in to the living room. On the way Fi knocked some papers off a low chest of draws. They scattered she bent down to pick them up. She was putting the papers back on top of the chest of draws when she noticed the writting on one of them. It said  
  
"The one we seek, we call to thee. Hear our voice, hear our plea. Show yourself that we may see Show yourself we call to thee.  
  
Optional- The one in _ hear our call be revealed we seek thee.  
  
"I don't mean to be nosy or anything, the writting on this paper sounds like a spell." Fi said. Showing the Wickes the paper. "Well......it is a spell." Mrs Wicke said. "Its a summoning spell for the ghosts." Mr Wicke said. "We don't use it very much only as a last resort to find the ghosts, Jessica and the rest." Tracie said. "Which they hate when we use it to make them come." Micheal said. "We only used it like that twice because we could not find them any other way and it was very important that we find them." Sean said. "It can be use to make them come or just let them know we are looking for them, it has to do with how you are thinking about them when you cast it." "Be really careful, magic can cause alot of problems, I know it has for me." Fi said. "We are really careful about magic, the summoning spell is the only spell we do." Mr Wicke said. "And not that often. We have a understanding with them about it." "You have done magic? What happened?" Michael asked. "Well Annie spent the school year with my family last year and I stayed with my aunt in and went to School in Seattle. Just after Annie arrived and before I left, I said a magic spell without thinking from a spell book I have. It changed my family and some of my friends into animals and plants. Everyone except Annie. I was able to find the spell to reverse it and everyone changed back to normal."*** Fi said. "That must have been scary." Tracie said. "It was." Fi said. "Like my dad said we are very cautious when it comes to magic." Tracie said.  
  
They talked in the living room till it was time to go. "We need to leave now to get back by 7:30." Annie said. "I'll drive everybody back to the hotel." Mr Wicke said. The all went to the garage and got into the car. Half the garage was Mr Wickes workshop. "My dad brings in some extra money by making decorative stuff for people. Most what every they contract him to make." Sean said. "We have two cars. The other one is parked around back." Sean mentioned this because he saw Fi, Annie and Sara looking at the workshop. The got back to the Hotel. "Ok you all have fun. We will be back to pick you up later." Mrs Wicke said. "Bye." They said.. They walked into the lobby and Jack and Clu were there. "Where have you all been?" Jack asked. "We were just hanging with our new friends the Wickes." Fi said. She introduced them to the guys." "How come you didn't invite us.? Jack asked. "When we left to meet them you and Clu and Cary were still getting ready for the show and to eat, So there wasn't time to wait for you." Fi said. "Uh huh ok." Jack said not sure if he believed her or not. He looked at Clu. Clu shurged. "Lets get to the show guys." Annie said. "Uh Tracie is it?" Clu said. "Yes thats right." Tracie said. "If you don't mind me saying so you look beautiful." Clu said. Tracie half smiled. "Might I asscort you to tonights music concert.? He asked. Jack shook his head and Fi and Annie laughed softly. Fi leaned over and whispered to Tracie. "Clu develops crushes easily." Clu offered his elbow to Tracie. Tracie thought for a second then put her arm threw Clu's elbow. "Shall we go." Clu said to everyone. The group started walking. "This way." Fi said. The group went to the elevator. The button was pushed and everyone got in the elevator. Fi pushed the bb button. "We are going to use the performers tunnel." Sean said. "You know about that?" Fi said. "Yes we have been down here before." Sean said. "I should have guessed you all would know about it." Fi said. Sean whispered to Fi. "Its one of Jessica's favorite places here."  
  
The elevator stopped. The doors opened and Sean reached out and turned on the lights in the room. The group walked across the room and into the performers tunnel after turning on the tunnel lights. They walked thru the tunnel and came up in the hall and went to there seats. They sat, Jack,Michael,Sean,Fi,Tracie,Clu, Sara and Annie in the aisle seat so she could get up and go back stage at the right time. The show begain. Molly sang, Different Story, While I Stare, Thinkin About Tomorrow, Origami etc. It was in the middle of the third set of songs that Annie got up and went back stage. "Where is Annie going" Tracie asked Fi. "She in the show. She will sing after my mom finishes this set." "She's in the show! Thats so cool. I can hardly wait to hear her sing." Tracie said. "She's a good singer. You will love her music, she is doing all her own stuff tonight." Clu said. Molly finished finished the set by singing two new songs. She then introduced Annie. Annie came out on stage the band started playing. She sang Cause you watching over me, then after applause she sang Never give up, Push Me/Pull You with the origanal words before she changed them to try and help a friend.*** Then she sang I Dream About You. Annie sang some new songs. After finishing a song Annie walked back to the band and put the microphone on a stand then put on a wireless mic head set. She clipped the transmitter for it to her belt. She Picked up a guitar, put the strap over her shoulders and walked towards the audience. "You ready to rock?" She asked the audience. They responded with a Yes!.She turned to the band and said "You ready to rock?" They all said at the same time "Lets do it! Lets rock!" She turned back to the audience and "Alright lets do it ahhhhhhhhh." She screamed. She started playing the guitar and the band started playing too. "This is new. She's never done anything like this before." Clu said.  
  
Annie sang to a rock and roll tune:  
  
"When the music plays its a special time. Time to float. A time to flow with the song. The music flowing in and out of you. Feeling one with the music. Thats Rockin to the music.  
  
Lets rock, lets rock to the music. Lets flow lets flow to the music. Rockin, Rockin to the music. One with the music, one with the tune. Thats rockin, Thats rockin.  
  
Leave your troubles for awhile. Let the music take you for a spin. Let the music take you for a ride. The music flows threw you. Thats rockin, Thats rockin.  
  
Lets rock, lets rock to the music. Lets flow lets flow to the music. Rockin, Rockin to the music. One with the music, one with the tune. Thats rockin, Thats rockin..  
  
Hang with the music for a while. Be one with the music for a while. Be one, be one with the music. Going with the music Being one with the music."  
  
Annie repeated the chorus 3 times then the song ended. Annie took off the wireless mike and put down the guitar. She picked up the mic off the mic stand and said thank you and she hoped everone was enjoying themselves and liked the show. Then she introduced Molly and Molly came back on stage to finish the show.  
  
After the show after most of the audience had left. "That last song was good Annie. It wasn't like anything you have done before." Clu said. "I didn't know you were such a rocker Annie." Jack said. "I justed felt like I wanted to do something not my normal style to break things up. When I was writting one of my songs I thought my songs are all about the same style, Why not try and write one thats different than my regular style. So I did that last song." Annie said. "That last song was definitely a surprise." Fi said. "I loved it." "We loved the songs you sang Annie, and your moms songs too Fi." Tracie said. "We had a great time." Sean said. "Thanks." Fi said. "Annie the audience loved your rock and roll song." Molly said joining the group and hugging Annie." "You all had the audience in the palm of your had." Irene said. "You could have gone on all night." Ned said. Clu introduced Ned and Irene to the Wickes. Jack introduced Molly to the Wickes. "Fi if the Wickes buy any cds here tells the guys at the tables they are only $10 for the Wickes." Molly said. "Ok I will tell them." Fi said. "Well cd's anyone?"  
  
The Wickes bought 3 cds. Two of which had Annie bouse tracks on them. In the lobby of the hotel they talked while waiting for the Wickes to be pickup by there parents. "How was the show.?" Mrs Wicke asked as she walked up. "It was terrific." The Wicke kids answered. "You are a good singer Annie." Mrs Wicke said. They all then looked surprised by what she said. "Me and your father went to the show." "Yes me and your mom were walking to the car and we thought why not stay and go to the show." Mr Wicke said as he was walking up. "Where were you.?" Michael asked. "We were in the back. We knew you would not want your parents around." Mr Wicke said. They said good bye to the Wickes and went up to there rooms.  
  
In there room after she had changed to bed clothes Annie was at her laptop. She had gotten out a small notebook from her purse and was looking at the two pages of notes she had made at the Wickes when Fi had knocked over the pile of papers. She had earphones pluged into her laptop and was running her music writting program. Fi walked up beside her. "Don't you think that writting another song can wait till tomorrow. You will have lots of time on the tour bus while we goto the next gig. Are you not tired? It was along day for you." Fi said. "I want to get this done tonight." Annie said. I need to get it done before we leave." Fi looked at the screen of Annie's laptop. "That's the summoning spell. Annie you can't use that as lyrics. If you sing that no telling what my come." Fi said. Annie turned and looked at Fi surprised. "Fi give me some credit, you know me better than that. I am not going to perform this song. Its for the Wickes. I saw the spell when you knocked the papers on the floor at there house. I got an idea how about puting them to music when I read the spell to myself. That is what I wrote down in my notebook to remind myself of the idea." Annie said. "I what to get it done tonight to give it to the Wickes tomorrow before we leave." "Sorry. Your right. I should have know you would not do that." Fi said. "We're cool. Don't worry about it. Annie said. "Sara's been quiet, where is she?" "She is in bed asleep it was along day for her too." Fi said. Annie finished the song and recorded it on a cd. Just the music. Fi and Annie then went to bed. It did not take them long to fall asleep. This time they did not get any visitors during the night.  
  
The next day after finishing loading the tour bus Fi and everyone were in the lobby talking to the Wickes who had come to see them off and say goodbye to there new friends. It was just Tracie and her brothers. Clu was still crushing on Tracie. They were waiting for Chelsea and her mom who were coming to get Sara. Clu handed Tracie a peice of paper. "Thats my parents cell and Fi's email and my email at college and phone number there." Clu said. "We already have Fi's email. Annie gave it to us with her email and Fi's website address." Tracie said. "You have to admire him, he doesn't give up." Jack said. "Yep when he like a girl he not shy about letting her know it, even if he may never be able to see her agein." Cary said. "Well I don't know, me and Gabe are doing ok." Jack said. "It looked like I would never see her agein too." "I would have thought she would have gotten tired of you not be around much by now." Cary said. "Cary!" Jack said in a tone that said he knew Cary was joking. They both started laughing.  
  
Chelsea and her mom arrived. Chelsea saw the group sitting in the lobby and walked over. "Hi." She said "We have arrived." "Chelsea meet Tracie, Michael and Sean Wicke." Annie said introduceing them. They shook hands. "How has Sara been, she has not been being a pain has she." Chelsea asked. " I have not been a pain." Sara said in a defensive voice. "No she's been fine." Fi said "We had a good time. "Ha!." Sara said. "Well I hope did have a good time Sara cause it will be last one you have for along time." Chelsea said. "Mom's still mad?" Sara asked. She's cool off but still ticked at you, you really scared her when she couldn't find you. She was thinking maybe something happened to you, something bad." Chelsea said. "And dad?" Sara said. "He is letting mom handle it but he is not happy with you either." Chelsea said. "How did the concerts go?" Chelsea asked changing the subject. "They went fine. The Wickes sat with us at last nights show." Clu said "Annie sang a new song, A really rock and roll song. It was great." Jack said. "Wish I would have been there to see it." Chelsea said. "Jack, Fi would you be sure to see that Chelsea gets a copy of the video of last nights show I had made for my parents." Annie said. "Sure, we will see that she gets one." Fi said. "I can't wait to see Annie as a real rock and roller." Chelsea said. "Yes she will start doing real hard rock, end up with the fast crowd and we will loss our little Annie." Jack said. "Oh Jack." Annie said hitting him playfully. Everyone laughed. "Where is your mom?" Fi asked. "She is out at the tour bus talking to your mom and the others." She answered.  
  
Chelsea's mom and Molly walked in and over to the group. "Time to go." Molly said. "Sara we won't talk about this till we get home, but don't push it, i'm giving you a break." Chelsea's mom said. Everyone headed out to the tour bus. There was good bye hugs and so on, and Fi and company got on the tour bus. They opened the windows on the tour bus and contenued talking to the Wickes and Chelsea. Chelsea's mom asked Molly how much she need to pay Molly back for the extra expense of Sara. Molly said nothing and even if there were she would not except it. They are friends. Unexpected expenses are normal for a tour. She tried to insist but Molly said no. Molly boarded the bus and they pulled out. Chelsea and her mom and Sara headed for there car. The Wickes waited till the tour bus was out of sight then started the walk back home.  
  
Chelsea and Sara were in the back seat of there car. Chelsea's mom was getting ready to go in the front seat. Sara suddenly heard a soft voice. "Sara look out the back window and up." It was Jessica. Sara turned and looked out and up. Hanging there in the sky was a little cloud that was Jessica. Sara smiled. On the back window the words bye and thanks appeared for a moment and vanished. "Your welcome Jessica, I had fun." Sara said in a very soft voice. The car started to move. They drove down the hotel drive to the street. Sara could hear Jessica giggling. They turned on to the street and were on there way back to Hope Springs.  
  
Song That's Rockin  
  
Lyrics by Paul Shaw  
  
  
  
* So Weird episodes, Family Reunion, Strange Geometry and Twin.  
  
** So Weird episodes Eddies Desk and Grave Mistake.  
  
*** So Weird episode Mr Magnetism.  
  
# The true story this fanfiction is based on:  
  
A family with a young boy checked into a hotel. During the night the young boy heard a voice ask him "Do you want to play?" The family checked out of the hotel the next day. The family never went back to that hotel. There had been reports that there was a ghost of a child in the hotel. 


End file.
